passionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald
Miguel Christopher Lopez-Fitzgerald is a fictional character on the NBC/DirecTV soap opera Passions. Character History Miguel was born in Harmony on December 13, 1983. He is the fourth child of five children and the third/youngest son born to Martin Fitzgerald and Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald. He has four siblings: two older brothers Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald and Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, an older sister Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, and a younger sister Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald. One of his closest friends growing up was local tomboy Kay Bennett, who was secretly in love with him for years since childhood and wanted to be his girlfriend. However, in the summer of 1999, Miguel met the mysterious Charity Standish and it was love at first sight, much to Kay's dislike. Over the next five years, Kay schemed and plotted to take down Charity and have Miguel all to herself. She even succeeded in getting pregnant with Miguel's child by using Charity's essence to make him think she was her cousin, and giving birth to a baby girl, Maria, in July 2003. But this wasn't enough to land Miguel for good, as Charity left town a year later, and Miguel soon followed after her, leaving Kay as a single mother. Months later, Miguel returned to town, rushing to his daughter's aid much to Kay's delight. Miguel acted as a loving father to Maria and a loving friend to Kay, while helping his family deal with his brother's recent death. Miguel finally realized his feelings for Kay while bonding with their daughter, Maria, however he was secretly trying to track down Charity whereabouts. Miguel finally realizes that he must find the real woman he loves, Charity and left Kay and Maria behind Harmony in early January 2005. Just as Kay finally started to get over Miguel and became engaged to Fox Crane, Miguel returned to town in February 2006 at the request of Valerie Davis, who was working with Ivy Winthrop to break up Fox and Kay. Miguel announced that he had decided to give up on his search for Charity and would stay in Harmony so that Maria would have her father back in her life. Miguel also wanted to convince Kay that he loved her and was making plans on marrying her. And although Kay wouldn't admit it out loud, her feelings for Miguel were returning. The relationship between Miguel and Kay took another twist when Miguel fell off a fishing boat and drowned, but was rescued by a mysterious, young woman named Siren, who was actually a mermaid created by Endora Lenox, Fox's half-sister. Siren was instantly in love with Miguel, and Miguel didn't mind having a relationship with the attractive and playful Siren. But when Miguel and Kay were unexpectedly electrocuted, Kay got amnesia and believed she was engaged to Miguel. She had no idea that Fox was her fiancee. This development infuriated Fox and Siren, but Miguel decided to play along, believing it would help Kay bring her memory back. Eventually, Kay got her memory back, which caused Miguel to discover how much he actually loved Kay. Siren attempted to put Miguel under the mermaid's curse. However, Kay prevented it by telling Miguel she loved him and broke him out of the trance. Soon afterwards, Endora zapped Siren into a fish tank after Fox complained that she complicated his relationship with Kay. Miguel was sure that Kay had feelings for him, and he finally won her over Fox. Miguel and Kay had plans of getting married and getting their own home. Fox who couldn't get over the fact that Kay was leaving him for Miguel, faked an illness so Kay would feel sorry for him and stay with him. This led to their marriage on January 10, 2007. Fox and Miguel soon engage in a rivalry and Miguel became suspicious that Fox's illness was fake, but he wasn't able to prove it to Kay. Fox even managed to fake a hit and run blamed Miguel for the accident (with the help of his father Julian and Spike). Eventually, Fox's lies were exposed, and Kay separated from Fox. When the forces of darkness came to kidnap Endora on September 7, 2007, Kay was forced to tell Miguel that she, Tabitha, and Endora are all witches. Miguel was shocked, but was determined to rescue Endora; however, his efforts only resulted in his own abduction. Eventually, he and Endora returned to Earth on Christmas Eve, where he found that Fox was dead and he and Kay were free to move on together. After a while Miguel began to feel like he was losing his mind because he couldn't remember where he had been. When he tried to call himself into an insane asylum, Kay used her magic and accidentally repaired his memory of him being in Hell, which also resulted him to remember his fiancee, Endora and Tabitha are all witches. With that happening, he made Kay take a sacred oath to never use magic again or else they could not be together. Kay agreed. But then Miguel realized they would have to make Tabitha stop using magic as well. Tabitha refused to give up on magic until Miguel blackmailed her with a letter he wrote and hid about her being a witch, for if anything bad was to happen to him she'd be exposed. He explained to Tabitha that she was a nice witch but if magic was to stop, all the evils of Harmony would stop as well. She agreed to give up magic, but secretly vowed she would find that letter and turn Miguel into a toad.On July 21, 2008, Miguel and Kay became husband and wife. After Miguel and Kay got married, the volcano, Mt. Harmony erupted in Harmony. Miguel gave Kay permission to use magic, figure it would do some good for a change. When Harmony was saved, Miguel finally gave in and said he was okay with Kay using magic and being a witch. Overall Character Summary The second-youngest of the Lopez-Fitzgerald clan, Miguel was a ladies' man in high-school. He had numerous girlfriends and dates, but the moment he met Charity Standish, his heart belonged to her forever. He had no idea that his best friend Kay (who just happened to be Charity's cousin) was after him in a romantic way. Miguel and Charity had been working hard to convince Faith to stay in Castleton when a fire ended Faith's life and Charity came to Harmony. Miguel and Kay went on a desperate search for her after she disappeared and luckily were able to find her, and then Charity moved into the Bennett home. Although their relationship was first hampered by amnesia (a Standish family trait), she eventually remembered who he was when he saved her life a second time. Miguel and Charity soon became the 'perfect couple', deeply in love with each other and dreaming of a future together, not realising that Kay was plotting against them the entire time. Miguel and Charity made plans to become engaged as soon as both were 18, but then Charity started acting...strange. She would alternately push him away and then hang on to him. Miguel couldn't understand why the woman he loved was acting so strange, but none of it seemed to matter the night that Charity and he made love. Miguel was both shocked and disgusted after they made love to see that it wasn't Charity in the bed with him, but Kay. Miguel has had no luck explaining how he ended up in bed with his soulmate's cousin, mainly because he does not realize that Kay used dark magic to turn herself into her cousin. When Miguel made love to Kay, she actualy was Charity. Charity was then discovered to have been encased in an ice block for the last year (by Kay, which is as yet unknown), and Miguel threatened to kill anyone who was prepared to pull the plug when Charity was being kept at the hospital. Charity eventually recovered enough to be released, and Miguel did what he had wanted to do for a long time...he asked her to marry him. The two began planning their wedding, oblivious to the schemes of Miguel's 'best friend' Kay. Every time they were alone together, Kay tried to make Miguel feel guilty about the night they were together, calling him down for taking her virginity then dumping her. Miguel kept trying to make her see that it was all a mistake...he had never loved her and never would, and would never have chosen to be with her. Everything came crashing down at Charity and Miguel's wedding, when Kay fainted, and it was discovered that she was pregnant with Miguel's baby! Charity immediately broke things off with Miguel, and Sam Bennett immediately launched himself at the man who had impregnated his daughter. Miguel had to fight long and hard, especially with Kay constantly pressuring him to be with her, but thanks in part to Grace Bennett, he was able to convince Charity that he loved her. Although she was Kay's mother, Grace's special powers showed her that Kay was being ruled by evil, and Grace has always known that Miguel and Charity were soulmates. Now Miguel and Charity are planning their future together, a future that while it does not include Kay, does include their daughter. Miguel was terrified when his daughter was born early and nearly died, and doesn't realize that Kay has been manipulating the situation so that he cannot seek comfort from the woman that he loves. After Charity's near death experience in Castleton, Miguel was horrified that the dog he thought he'd speared was really Kay, and that the injuries she sustained made it impossible for her to ever have any more children. That didn't change the fact that he was not in love with Kay; despite her numerous pleas, even his feelings of friendship for Kay had long fallen away. After saying goodbye to her, he left Harmony to bring back his true love Charity after learning that she left town. Miguel returned to Harmony a couple of years later for his parents' vow renewal, and even though it didn't take off, decided to stick around. He wanted to be a good father, and he had realized over the years that he was in love with Kay and wanted a future with her. Kay continued to push him away, claiming she was in love with Fox, and Miguel attempted to move on with newcomer Siren. Education * Harmony Community College * Harmony High School (graduated 2001) Crimes Committed * Stole Eve's keys, broke into her office and read Fox's medical file. 28, 2006 Category:Characters Category:Lopez-Fitzgerald Family